


Opening Negotiation

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, lawyer Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a leading magical lawyer. Albus is interning with him after graduating from Hogwarts. He has serious designs on his boss. It always used to piss Draco off: the way Potters always seem to get what they want. But in this particular case there are redeemimg features.</p><p><b>Age Disparity:</b> 44 (Draco) / 18 (Albus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Birdsofshore who helped me see the ~~light~~ dirty, filthy, wrong, perfection of this pairing. We ain't never gonna look back, baby!

* * *

  


  


* * *

  


  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments here or [on Livejournal](http://dm-asp-fest.livejournal.com/23052.html) at the Draco/Albus Love Fest. ♥


End file.
